Peace Once I'm Gone
by Tears of Trees
Summary: She stared at the setting sun in front of her, the backdrop for the city. It would be the last time she ever saw it. The last time she would ever see the sun set behind this city. Oneshot Raven


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

OOooOOooOOooOO

Raven drew her legs up to her chin, tucking them below her. The cold was seeping into her bones. Chilling each one over. She stared at the setting sun in front of her, the backdrop for the city. It would be the last time she ever saw it. The last time she would ever see the sun set behind this city.

She pulled her cloak tighter around her and just gazed at the sun, following its slow path behind the city. When, and only when, the last colors had faded from the night sky did she enter back into the tower. She started to walk back down the stairs to her room. She looked at each wall, as her hand slid over it, and could see the memories practicauly floating off of them. A dinousaur slaming into one, zombies of her own creation coming through. She wasn't going to come back here, probable not ever.

She stopped at her doorway, her hand pressing against the cold metal. She could remember almost everything that had happened here. The pounding on her door, it being knocked in by her friends. She smiled her ghost smile, but then it quickly disappeared. They weren't really her friends now, were they? Had they ever been her friends?

The door opened and Raven entered her room. For the last time, as it had been with the sun. She looked around her room, or what had been her room. All her books where gone. Her chest in the corner of the room, also gone. Only her bed was left, along with her bookshelves.

_Friend Raven. . .You are Friend Raven no more, just Raven._

The words echoed through her head. She should of know this would happen, it had happened so many other times. The last few weeks it had felt like they had been walking on egg shells. Expecting everything that they did to anger her, that she would blow up on them.

_We're sorry Rae._

She walked over to her bed and sat down upon it. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and reread it, making sure it sounded right.

_Somehow I knew that this day would come. Yet I don't hold anything against you. I understand. It will be like I have never been here. Everything about me will be gone, that is beside your memories of me. The city won't remember me, not even the other Titans. Only you, who has been with me for more years than anyone else. I hope you find peace,_

_Former Titan,_

_Raven_

It did. Though there was no certain person who it was addressed. Maybe once she was gone, they would find peace. No more bad guys trying to corrupt her, no more windows cracking or lights shattering, maybe they where better off without her.

_It's for the best._

She placed the letter on her bed and left her room, the door sliding shut behind her. Normally the sound didn't make her feel lonely, but today, today it was different. Today it felt like even the room was happy to finally see her go. Happy to finally be rid of her, of the locked chest, of enchanted books, of everything.

She walked into the main room, where the others where, playing games or making an alien concoction. Yet silence took hold when she entered the room. No one looking up at her, all refusing to make eye contact. She let it go, she understood. She looked over the room, then slowly walked to where the lights didn't reach, to where the shadows where. Slowly they engulfed her, sending her to a place far away. With these words echoing in her head, the words that had hurt her the most out of all of them,

_Dude, I'm sorry, just understand. Please?_

OOooOOooOOooOO

When Raven was gone the other Titans started to go to her room. They sort of didn't believe that she would really go, freely. But then she had been their friend. Slowly they came into her room, filing in one by one. They saw that it was true, that she had left, everything was gone except her bed and the book shelves. Upon the bed they found the letter written by their former friend. A tracker and her comunicator beside it. The leader picked up the letter and read it over inaudibly,

_Somehow I knew that this day would come. Yet I don't hold anything against you. I understand. It will be like I have never been here. Everything about me will be gone, that is beside your memories of me. The city won't remember me, not even the other Titans. Only you, who has been with me for more years than anyone else. I hope you find peace that I was never able to bring you,_

_Former Titan,_

_Raven_

The first person then silently passed it to the next, who passed it to the next. Somehow she didn't need to use plurals, didn't need a formal addresment, somehow they knew it was addressed to all of them. The 'you' stood for the family that they were, the family that they had excluded her from.

Slowly they exited her room. The little green one, picked up her communicator and turned it slowly over in his hands. Placing it back down on her bed he left. When the last of them left, the name on the door vanished, leaving nothing for anyone to know that it had ever been there.

Each Titan headed for their own room. The picture of them, the only picture that had contained them all, was picked up by each and everyone of them and looked at it. They noticed that something was missing. The dark sorceress that had been hitting the green boy on the back of the head was gone. It looked like he was like that because he had been laughing, like he use to always do.

The cyborg ran a quick sign on the computer, looking into the internet database, half wishing that Raven had left something, anything to remind them that she had been there, but there was nothing.

The alien princess had called up the other tower, asking them to name the members. They had only given four names. When asked if they where missing anyone they said no. There had only ever been the four of them.

The dark sorceress had been as good as her word. Nothing remained of her there, except their memories, and in time that too would disappear. Gone with nothing to remind them of the girl. She who had brought so much to them, and yet took so little. Yet, the little that she had taken meant more than they would ever realize, ever remember.

OOooOOooOOooOO

**Just another drabble**


End file.
